


A nightmare and a dream

by pbjelly_jedi (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Short & Sweet, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pbjelly_jedi
Summary: Ben Solo provides wisdom as Rey struggles with understanding a disturbing, reoccurring Force dream.





	A nightmare and a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play pretend and imagine that Rey and Ben Solo have sorted out their differences, have defeated the first order, and now are busy restoring balance to the galaxy and training new rising force users. This short story begins with Rey's dream in the wee hours of the morning. Playing around with force connections, force communications, and general cuteness cuz I luv Reylo so much. I'm new at writing fanfiction sooo hopefully I didn't butcher this too badly XD.

It was cold. Dust skittered across more dust that stretched across for miles, as far as she could see. But the sun was in the sky. Why was it so cold? The icy air whipped around her, wrapping its fingers about her limbs She turned her head, seeing only the barren land. Empty and vast. The sand pulled on her legs, stinging her eyes.  
She heard voices again. And then, the landscape changed, folding in on itself and disolving. She closed her eyes, then opened them. She was standing in the middle of a room. Around her were many familiar faces. All smiling, laughing. There was Ben. Luke Skywalker, Rose Tico, even Han Solo. All of the ones she loved and cared for were there.Even some from the resistance.  
“Finn!” She called with a wave. Her old friend smiled and approached. She reached out to hug him, but her arms only touched air.. Instantly, everything faded to gray. Cold drafts of air made her shiver. She was alone in a dark place.There was no light. No direction. Just vast emptiness.  
Voices whispered. Echoeing off walls that were not there.

'They'll never be back'

'Foolish child.'

'You're nothing'

'They left you forever'

'You're all alone'

The voices echoed in and around her. She fought to get away from them. They hissed, chasing her down.  
“Help me!”  
'Rey.' She turned, seeing Ben standing in a beam of light. He was searching for her.  
“I'm here!” she ran towards him. But her legs could not move. He began to walk away, still calling for her. 'I'm right here!' she screamed, but he could not hear her. Long, cold fingers wrapped around her wrists and pulled her down, down, into the darkness. She screamed as they encircled her throat, nails like claws that dug into her skin. She struggled to free herself. She couldn't see. Couldn't breathe.

 

Rey bolted upright in bed, the scream dying on her lips in an instant as she woke from the dream. Her whole body quaked with fear, cold sweat soaking her back and face. Her lungs searched for air as if she had been running for miles. She forced herself to breathe, taking one slow breath at a time. But she dared not close her eyes. The dream was still too vivid in her mind. Tears streaming down her face, she rolled out of bed and reached for her light jacket. She had fallen asleep fully dressed, exhausted from the challenges of the day. That tiredness was gone now.  
Rey slipped from her hut and closed the door quietly behind her, her staff in hand. She never traveled anywhere without a weapon, even in the quiet, soft dawn of the morning. Several native birds warbled songs from the trees bordering the small camp. Insects buzzed in the tall grasses as she walked the path that led to the lake. The peacefulness was comforting, but Rey could not shake the fear that shivered inside her. She hastened her steps, anxious to be near the water. Once, she turned back to look at the sleepy little training camp for force-senstivies that was her home now. Thankfully her cries hadn't disturbed anyone. She turned and hurried on.  
The morning was chilly, but not cold. Faintly, she could see the first tendrils of the sun rising, the light making the stars in the heavens go dim. She pulled her jacket a little closer and at last reached the lake.  
She studied the beauty of the water, standing quietly. She stuck her staff in the soft dirt and took in the view. A fish leaped out, sending sparkling droplets and ripples every which way. The force was alive here. She felt it all around her, giving life to everything and everyone. Dark and light, mixing and interacting with each other. Death and life, sickness and health. All of it was what shaped the world around her.  
But the force could not erase the memory of her dream. It pounded in her mind, the fear very much alive. Thoughts of abandoment and loneliness tore at her spirit. Rey closed her eyes tightly, fighting the pull to return to despair, and then-

_"Rey"_

“Ben.”

She heard his voice in her mind. He was awake. Their connection strengthened as both concentrated, and she felt his concern ripple through to her.

_"Are you alright?"_

She swallowed back her tears, willing her voice to remain steady.

“I'm fine.”  
There was silence, and she knew he didn't believe her. She shifted, feeling bad that she'd woken him, but his presence in the force had already calmed some of her turmoil.

_"Where are you?"_

“At the lake.”

She felt him coming. She did not need to turn to know when he approached. She knew he was close even before she heard the crunch of his boots on the dirt path. Without saying anything, he moved to stand beside her, dwarfing her in size and yet not diminishing her in spirit. Rey stared out over the lake, the tears unheeded on her cheeks.  
They stood quietly, just being.  
Finally, Rey spoke.  
“It was the dream again.” She whispered. She did not need to explain what dream had haunted her. He already knew. But he said nothing, allowing her the chance to release the emotions inside. “I was alone.” Another tear coursed down her cheek. “All- all of my friends died....and I was alone. There was nobody. Anywhere.” Her hand gestured to the expanse of the world beyond. “It wasn't the dream itself that terrified me....it was the memories....and the fear of the future.” Her shoulders trembled again. “I'm afraid. What if it comes true? What if- I lose all of you? Is that what the force is trying to tell me?” She turned to him, her eyes burning with tears. Without word, Ben opened his arms, and she moved into him, laying her head against his chest and letting the tears fall on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as she wept. Gradually, her weeping diminished as she took comfort in his embrace and understanding. Finally, he spoke.  
“You made yourself wake up, didn't you?” He asked quietly.  
Rey nodded against his chest, sniffling.  
“I don't think your dream was finished.” He gently pushed her back to look in her eyes. “I know it's troubling,” he tipped her chin upwards, forcing her to look at him. “But....the force is trying to tell you something. It's speaking to you. That's why the dream keeps returning. Maybe the end won't be as bad as you think.”  
Rey chewed her lip, looking worried.  
“But....it's so scary.”  
“I know.” His fingers brushed another tear from her cheek. “But so are you.” His teasing made her smile slightly. He quickly turned serious again. “I think,” he said slowly, “at the end, it will be worth it. You'll see.” He pulled her back in for another hug, planting a kiss on her hairline. Rey snuggled up against his warmth, breathing deeply and letting the last tendrils of the dream fade away.  
“Thanks, Ben,” she whispered, and she felt his arms tighten.  
They stood together, watching the rising sun as it broke over the horizon, lighting the sky with soft pastel colors. His fingers smoothed her hair, the beat of his heart soft in her ears. She didn't want the moment to end, and she sensed he felt the same. But, finally, she stirred.  
“The others will be waking soon,” she murmured, stifling a yawn. He nodded and released her, and the two of them turned and walked side-by-side towards the camp. Rey reached for his hand, curling her fingers tightly about his.  
“Thanks, Ben.”  
“Anytime, Rey.”

 

 

Rey went to bed with trepidation that night. She knew she needed to rest, desperately, but the fear of having the dream again was enough to make her hesitate before climbing under the covers. Rey inhaled slowly and turned towards the small window, looking out at the starry sky above.  
It had been another long day, and her lack of sleep hadn't helped matters. She'd found herself impatient and easily frustrated, but thankfully the trainees hadn't suffered from her moodiness. The trainees were doing very well, actually. Rey was pleased with their progress, and she knew Ben was as well.  
Ben. Rey smiled softly to herself and looked out towards his hut on the other side of the camp, barely able to see it in the darkness. He was probably already asleep, just as tired as she was. She was proud of him. He worked well with the young students, and they looked up to him with something akin to awe. There were no secrets in the camp. All the students were aware he was once the mighty Kylo Ren. They regarded him with respect, but no fear, for he exuded none of his former anger and rage. No, all that was behind him. Since discovering what the true balance of the force was, both light and dark working in harmony, he had ceased to be Kylo Ren and had returned to his old name. Rey marveled at the change and yet, the Ben Solo she knew now was the same one she had glimpsed years ago, the one she had grown to love.  
Rey blushed slightly in the darkness. Although nothing official had been said yet, the whole camp was aware of the depth of their relationship. Even Finn teased her about it on occasion, asking if a wedding date had been set. Rey always waved him off with some embarrasement, but the truth was, she wanted nothing more than to be Ben's wife for the rest of their lives.  
Rey sighed and turned from the window, facing her bed once again. She swallowed and breathed, feeling the force. It beckoned her, and she knew it wanted to show her something.  
But she was afraid of what she would see. Terrified. The thought of losing everyone she'd learned to love was suffocating. Rey began to tremble, feeling the darkness deepen.

_"Breathe, Rey."_

“Ben.” Rey sucked in a breath, hearing his voice in her mind again. Blast, she'd woken him again. But he wasn't angry, she sensed. Just concerned for her.

_"Why aren't you sleeping?"_

“I can't.” Rey sat down on the edge of her bed, fidgeting with the blanket's edge. She heard him yawn through their connection.

_"You need to sleep. Just lay down and close your eyes."_

“It's not that easy,” she scowled at the darkness. He was silent for a few minutes.

_"...You're afraid you'll have the dream again."_

It was a statement, not a question. Rey sighed.

“Yes.”

_"I see."_

Silence.  
_"You still need to sleep. "_

“You're not helping.”

_"I already told you. The force wants to show you something."_

“I know.” Rey flopped backwards onto her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. “I know.”

They both fell silent again. Then-

_"I'll stay awake in case you need me."_

“Don't do that. I'd hate for-”

_"I can do whatever I want. You can't stop me. Go to sleep."_

She sensed his smile and grinned in the darkness. She was touched that he cared so much and resignedly, she climbed under the covers, too exhausted to argue further.

 _"Remember Rey,"_ she heard his voice quietly, gently. _"You're not alone. Ever."_

“I know,” she whispered sleepily. “Goodnight, Ben.”

_"Goodnight, Rey."_

Silence followed, but she still felt his connection with her. He would wait, watching out for her until she was asleep, she sensed. Which wouldn't be long. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she felt a strong tug, whether from sleepiness or the force, she did not know. Fear and peace battled in her mind, each whispering in her ears, but then, sleep claimed her.

 

 

….Her old friend smiled and approached. She reached out to hug him, but her arms only touched air.. Instantly, everything faded to gray. Cold drafts of air made her shiver. She was alone in a dark place.There was no light. No direction. Just vast emptiness.  
Voices whispered. Echoeing off walls that were not there.  
'They'll never be back'  
'Foolish child.'  
'You're nothing'  
'They left you forever'  
'You're all alone'  
The voices echoed in and around her. She fought to get away from them. They hissed, chasing her down.  
“Help me!”  
'Rey.'  
She turned, seeing Ben standing in a beam of light. He was searching for her.  
“I'm here!” she ran towards him. But her legs could not move. He began to walk away, still calling for her. 'I'm right here!' she screamed, but he could not hear her. Long, cold fingers wrapped around her wrists and pulled her down, down, into the darkness. She screamed as they encircled her throat, nails like claws that dug into her skin. She struggled to free herself. She couldn't see. Couldn't breathe.

 

Everything stopped.

 

Darkness.

She wanted to scream, but then she heard something.

 

Voices. Echoeing voices.  
But...they were not evil this time.

'You're not alone.'

'We miss you, Rey'

'...But not to me'

'Rey!'

'….Not alone'

'Thanks, Rey.'

'...Ever.'

'I'll always be there for you.'

 

The world fell away, and she was standing on the shores of a wide sea The salty spray danced across her face. She heard laughter behind her and turned. As if she were an onlooker in the heavens gazing down, she saw a vision of her friends, bathed in light and radiant. There were Finn and Rose, smiling as they clasped hands. Chewie and R2, still tinkering with the old Falcon. Even the old force ghosts, still plaguing the force trainees with oft-repeated wisdom. These and more she saw, and then, she heard his voice.  
'Rey'  
She turned, the ocean disolving into solid ground before her. Dark clouds rimmed with golden light builded in the distance. Warmth unlike anything she'd ever felt envelopped her. It wasn't cold. It wasn't hot. Just....warm. And walking towards her was her husband and daughter. She opened her arms and welcomed both into her embrace with a smile.

 

Rey bolted upright in bed. For a moment, she couldn't breathe, so caught up in the remnants of her dream. She was sweaty and shaking, but not from fear. No, not this time. A grin spread across her face, and she flopped back against her pillows, hugging one to her chest and basking in the early morning sunlight that streamed in the window. But she didn't stay there long and bounded from bed, feeling alive...and free.  
Rey quickly dressed and stepped outside, closing the door behind her and hurrying towards Ben's hut. She knocked and waited, noting the quiet camp. The students had not woken yet.  
“Ben?” she knocked again, then realized he wasn't there. Without hesitation, she sped up the path towards the lake, her feet light, her heart singing.  
Ben was standing on the shores of the lake, facing the water. At her approach, he turned to meet her, a grin lighting his face.  
“Sleep well?” He asked with a knowing look. She didn't slow her pace until she reached him, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He pulled back, surprised and amused.  
“What was that for?”  
“Does there need to be a reason?” She smiled cheekily, and he smirked.  
“No, but I was expecting you to be a little more...hysterical.” He put his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him.  
“I wasn't hysterical yesterday.”  
“Mhhm.”  
“I'm just happy,” she ran her fingers through his dark hair, turning serious. “I took your advice.”  
“Smart woman.”  
“Stop,” she said, wrinkling her nose at him. “It was the same dream. It....was pretty terrifying. I couldn't breathe. Everthing was dark and cold.”  
Ben's eyes never left her face as she talked. She shivered slightly at the recollection, and his arms tightened around her.  
“But then....I heard light. I felt it too. All the darkness faded away....and I wasn't alone anymore.” Rey closed her eyes for a moment. “I realize now the dream wasn't foreshadowing, but reminding me of where I came from, and where I am now. All the lies I believed...were replaced with the truth. And the truth is that I'm not alone anymore, and...I don't need to be afraid of the future.” A tear dripped onto her cheek as she opened her eyes and looked up at Ben. His eyes were soft, and he leaned closer and kissed the tear away.  
“That's what I've been trying to tell you all along,” he grinned.  
“You're so infuriating sometimes,” she said in exasperation, punching his shoulder. He laughed and grabbed her hands, preventing her from punching him again.  
“That's why you like me so much.”  
“Well aren't you mister know-it-all.” She tried to pull away, but his hands held her in check, and he leaned down to kiss her. Rey sighed as his lips met hers, and she relaxed against him, enjoying his kiss, though she did jab him in the ribs when their lips parted. He only grinned.  
“I guess the dream was foreshadowing, in a way,” Rey picked up the conversation again after a moment of hesitation, carefully watching his face. “The end...was like a vision of the future.” He waited, lifting an eyebrow. “I saw you....and...our daughter.” She waited with baited breath as he registered her words. But he didn't react with the shock she expected. He searched her gaze, his face unreadable.  
“Daughter, huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So that means we get married.”  
“Obviously,” Rey blushed slightly. “You're....not....weirded out?”  
“Heck no,” Ben grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. “It was you I was worried about.”  
“Worried?”  
“Yeah. Didn't know what you'd do when you got the vision.”  
“So wait-” Rey narrowed her eyes. “You knew about this, her- already?”  
“Yep.”  
“And you didn't tell me?”  
“No-o”  
“Why!?”  
“Well I thought it would be easier for you to believe if the force told you instead of me.”  
Rey punched his shoulder again.  
“Will you stop that?” He grinned, releasing her.  
“I can't believe you kept this from me. This is important! Us- a daughter?  
Rey felt like punching him again. He smiled down at her, then shrugged. “Well, I didn't want you to get 'weirded out' when I did this.”  
Rey's breath caught in her throat as he dropped to one knee. Ben's face had turned serious, and his voice was quiet and trembled slightly as he said her name.  
“Rey,” he hesitated, swallowing. “We've been through a lot together, and...I can't imagine living without you. I love you. I've loved you since that day I carried you aboard my ship. I don't deserve a woman like you, Rey, but I'm asking, begging, if I have to-” He stretched out his hand, revealing a ring that gleamed in the morning sun. He met her tear-filled eyes with his own. “Will you marry me, Rey? Be the mother of our future daughter- and all the kids to follow?”  
Despite the emotion of the moment, Rey couldn't help but laugh softly.  
“How many kids are we talking about here?”  
“As many as you want,” he replied, a smile on his lips, in his eyes a promise. Rey looked down at his outstretched hand, then back to him. All the love she had for him rose inside her like the tides of the sea. There was no doubt, no hesitation. She'd known from the moment she'd met him that their destinies were intertwined. And now, there was nothing that could change her mind. She loved this man before her with every part of her, loved him so much it hurt.  
Rey's voice choked up as she smiled through her tears. She reached out and laid her hand on top of his.  
Together forever, never alone.  
“Yes, Ben,” she whispered. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m a newbie fanfic writer so comments and reviews are very appreciated


End file.
